


You're Mine Alpha Boy

by thatpaulieguy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatpaulieguy/pseuds/thatpaulieguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sexual escapades of Scott and Isaac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Afterschool

As I walked up to the front door I could feel his eyes on the back of me nearly burning a hole in me, grinning I slid my key into the lock and opened the door into my house I could hear his breath getting harder and his heart beating faster. “So no one is home than” Isaac observed out loud and I nodded pushing the front door open and we both stepped inside.

“Nah, mom is going to be working late and I doubt she will be home till tomorrow” I stated nonchalantly to Isaac but I know all he heard was the no. I could feel his eyes burning into me as I walked up the stairs with him in toe his breath getting harder. Once we were in my room Isaac closed the door behind him and I began to unpack my bag and take my shoes off still playing dumb to what he wanted even thought we both knew what he wanted. 

Halfway through getting my clothes off I felt his hand roughly grab my ass and then a push me onto my bed. Grabbing me by my legs he growled at me and flipped me over onto my back and slowly climbed onto me with a huge grin on his face until he sat on my chest. I could hear his heart beating and feel the bloody running through him as he yanked down his pants as far as they would go, leaning forward he put his 8 and a half inch cock to my lips and growled out “Suck”. I took it into my mouth and he groaned loudly gripping my hair hard guiding me with his hands slowly, he knew this is where I loved to be on his dick between his legs. I sucked him as far as I could as he moaned loudly and encouraged me “Fuck your mouth is good Scott you're my good little cocksucker” he mumbled as he ran his hands through my hair. 

By now we were both moaning and Isaac had now leaned forward with his hands up at the wall, he had one hand on the wall and one behind my head and he was slowly fucking my mouth as he filled me up with precum I loved the way he tasted and he knew it. Isaac was moaning and getting more frantic with his face fucking as I put a hand on his stomach and pushed him back and took his cock out of my mouth. “What’s wrong?” he questioned a look of worry on his face.

“Nothing” I said as I quickly kissed the head of his cock and bit my lip “I need you inside me is all” I purred to him and kissed the head of his dick again causing him to shiver. Isaac grinned down at me and slipped back down my body, trailing kisses on me as he slid down to my underwear and roughly ripped them off and threw them on the floor.

He slid down between my legs and looked up at me with a devilish grin. “Flip over” he said and I obeyed like an obedient puppy. I felt his hands on my ass and his tongue on my hole and I let out a moan and he looked up and grinned at me over my shoulder “I love hearing you moan for me” he whispered to me. I felt his tongue touch me again and I moaned again “It tells me that your mine” he said with lust in his voice as he slid his tongue inside me and started to lick and suck at my hole. “God you taste good” Isaac sighed as he continued to eat me.

I began to writhe and moan and my cock was dripping all over the bed until I couldn't take it “Please I can’t take it anymore” I groaned. I felt him shift positions and then I felt the head of his cock pressing at my hole, he was going to make me beg for it and I knew it.

Rubbing up and down my thighs he growled to me "What can't you take anymore?" he growled again gripping my hips and pushing forward nearly pushing inside me before pulling away "Tell me what you want Scott" he whispered to me as he teased me hole with his dick.

I groaned defeated and put my head down on the pillow in front of me "Please fuck me Isaac" I moaned trying to push back on him "Please make me your bitch I groaned" and that was all he needed as he pushed forward and slid inside me causing us both to gasp loudly. Him from pleasure and me from the sudden painful intrusion of his big dick.

“Fuck you’re so tight boy” he groaned as he slid balls deep into me and I let out a moan as he pulled back out and slammed back in. He lay down across my back so his mouth was in my ear “Your my bitch right now” he whispered into my ear, his voice was lustful and he pulled himself back up straight and began to fuck me hard. I could feel his cock stretching me to fit him as he pumped, in this moment he took away any masculinity I had and made me into just his bitch used to make him cum, roles reversed normally I was the alpha of this relationship but I surrendered that when I let him fuck me stupid.

“Fuck me, fuck me hard” I cried out lustfully as he pummeled me from behind, he was grunting and getting faster with his fucking and I knew he was close. The sheer force of his fucking was unbelievable and it was different from the usual times we fucked. I couldn't take it I put my head down on the bed, I could feel him hitting me somewhere deep inside me that made my cock twitch and before I knew It I was spraying my load all over the bed.

Isaac grinned as he felt my ass start to clench around his cock “Fuck yeah, have your orgasm on my big cock” he groaned out “I’m gonna fucking blow my load so deep inside you” he began to thrust so hard it made the bed slam against the wall “It’s not gonna come out for days” he groaned one final time and slammed against me and began to come. “Your mine alpha boy” he groaned “My load is in you, your mine” he said as he slumped down on top of me and kissed me on the back of my neck. He wasn't done and we both knew it, he rolled off me and his cock pulled out. I felt suddenly empty yet the feeling was short lived, as he pulled me down onto him and began to suck and bite on my neck.


	2. The tables turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott is at work trying to avoid the sexual attraction he has to Isaac, which had been going well until Isaac shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the last one and if you like this one let me know if you wanna see them in anyone other situations or doing anything else besides just plain vanilla sex. I am always up for constructive criticism so hit me up with it please.

It was nine o'clock at night and I was moping the floors at the vets. It had been a long day and I was alone, It was a good time for me to reflect on everything that had been going on. The other night Isaac was so different and there was something inside of me that loved it and I don't know what it was but I wasn't sure If I could stop it from happening again. Needless to say in the confusion of it all I had kept my distance from him, being asleep when he came in the room, leaving for school without him and doing extra shifts at work. It was all working really well and I was starting to get perspective on it all, that was until I heard the front door of the shop open. Not looking up from my moping I called out thinking it was Stiles "I'm back here and don't fall over it's wet" I shouted as I continued. No one answered but I could instantly sense that it wasn't Stiles, I could feel his heart beating loudly and could feel the heat of his body from across the room. Looking up I dropped the mop "Isaac" I trailed off "What are you doing here?" I asked stupidly knowing exactly what was on his mind, I could smell it on him and I could see it in the front of his tented pants.

Isaac smirked at me as he stepped forward into the room "Well you have been avoiding me and I wanted to talk to you" he said quietly, I could hear the lust in his voice as he walked towards me. I tried to step back but I was trapped against one of the examination tables. "I won't make you do anything you don't want to do" he growled at me as my heart began to pump hard in my chest. His body was against mine and I could feel his hardness rubbing against me as he ran his hands up my sides tilting my head to the side and placing a kiss on my neck causing me to let out a whimper. 

"Isaac" I moaned bucking my hips into him "We shouldn't do this" I couldn't finish my sentence, Isaac began to kiss my neck and bite at it gently. It felt amazing like fireworks going off under my skin where his teeth touch and I moaned again gripping his hair as he made his way up my neck to my mouth. I could feel his breath on my lips and his eyes on my closed eyes, I couldn't look at him but I knew he wanted me to say it. "Kiss me Isaac I want you" I groaned as I felt his lips touch mine, his tongue pushed inside of my mouth and I massaged him back with my tongue. We both knew that he had won and we both knew that I wanted him as much as he wanted me.

Grabbing me one hand under my ass he lifted me up onto the examination table and sat me down on it hard. Tugging at my shirt he grinned "Take it off" I could hear him laugh a little to himself as he examined my chest which was still covered in hickeys from the other night. "Looks like we will have to be a bit more gentle huh?" he stated as he kissed my chest softly making me moan at his hot lips on my skin. I groaned as he massaged my thighs and began to kiss each hickey tenderly. "I'm sorry I was so rough the other day. It was all a bit of pent up sexual frustration" he said looking up at me "I'll stop if you want me to" he said looking at me expectantly as he grasped the button on my pants.

Shaking my head was the only reaction I could give the words seemed to be caught in my chest and it was all he needed. As he began to pull my pants off down my legs leaving me in my underwear on the cold table. Stepping back he grinned at me and took his shirt off revealing his lean chest, I could feel my lust burning inside my stomach as I groped at my crotch. Isaac smirked to himself as he made a show of unbuttoning himself and removing his pants, now both of us in our underwear he kissed me again this time pushing me back on the table and straddling my waist. "I want you so bad" I groaned in between kissing him.

Isaac smiled as he kissed me "I know" he said pulling away "and I want you too" I could feel his hands on the front of my underwear, he grinned biting his bottom lip pulling my hard dick through the fly. I moaned feeling his hand stroking him as he rubbed himself back and forth on me all the while looking at me and grinning that cocky little grin that I couldn't help my like. "I want you inside me" he groaned grabbing my hands and placing them on his hips. 

A little taken back by it I tried to pull my hands away to flip him over but Isaac shook his head and gripped my hands tighter. Getting the Idea I pulled at his underwear pulling it down until it was around his thighs, Isaac gripped my leaking cock and rubbed some of the precum on himself. Sliding back even further I felt the head of my dick touch his hole and I let out a gasp "Isaac" I groaned out as he pushed himself down on my dick causing us to both moan out loud in union. 

Isaac began to slide down on me further causing me to groan loudly and grip his hips hard, pushing him down quicker. Biting his lip and groaning as my dick slipped all the way into him he sighed out loud "Now fuck me Scott" he hissed.

Grabbing him by the hips even harder I pulled out and pushed back inside him hard causing Isaac to let out a whimper. I began to pump in and out of him as he rode my dick back and forth. "Fuck Isaac" I gasped out feeling him reach out and begin to pinch my nipples "Jesus Christ keep doing that" I grunted as I began to fuck him harder and harder. Isaac closed his eyes and a grin slipped over his face as he began to jerk himself off as I fucked his ass. 

"Fuck me Scott" he growled "Fuck me Alpha boy" he growled again pinching my nipple again. I could see his jerking was getting more frantic as he fucked himself on my cock, Isaac began to cry out as he exploded his cum all over my chest. I could feel his hole get tighter around my cock as I fucked him as he orgasmed while riding my dick. "Jesus Scott don't stop" he groaned finishing off his orgasm "Cum for me baby" he groaned.

I began to fuck him harder feeling my own orgasm building up "Isaac it's coming" I groaned and he began to push himself back in time to my thrusts causing me cry out and grip his hips tighter. I could feel him almost massaging me as I fucked him and it pushed me over the edge, lifting up and I hugged myself to his chest as I exploded inside of Isaac "I'm cumming" I cried out. Isaac groaned pushing himself down as far he could and hugged me back.

I could feel my cum running down my cock out of his ass as I hugged Isaac and breathed in his scent. Eventually finishing orgasm I shuddered and Isaac chuckled kissing me on the forehead "I guess you are good in either role" he laughed kissing my lips again and I sighed loudly, we had quite a bit to clean up including ourselves, but for the moment I was just enjoying being close to Isaac.


End file.
